particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Poet Revolution Party
The Poet Revolution Party, or PRP, was founded by Jay Cole in July of 2110. Based out of Turayen, it is the newest political party of the Republic of Issano. The Party believes in the values of progressivism, with strong belief in the power of rationality and the understanding that extreme actions may at times be necessary for the stability of the state. Foundation Jay cole was born on 16 July 2080. His parents, one a teacher at the local grade school and the other a professor at the University of Northeren Turayen, always pushed him in his endeavors. Excelling early on, he graduated at 16 at the top of his class from the state's most prestigious private academy, and moved into his collegiate years at UNT. After graduating with an undergraduate degree in Political Science, and then a law degree (also from UNT, and also with which he graduated at the top of his class), Cole entered the Issano Army as a Judge Advocate General. He served 5 years as a JAG officer before entering public service as a criminal prosecutor. During this time, Cole not only became politically active, but also realized that change was needed in the Republic. After gathering support, Cole officially announced the formation of the PRP on his 30th birthday, on the steps of Ironia's city hall. Party Ideology "We of the Poet Revolution Party dedicate ourselves to the fulfillment of the duty laid upon us by our fathers to maintain that government of the people, by the people and for the people whose foundation they laid. We hold that the people are the masters of their Constitution, to fulfill its purposes and to safeguard it from those who, by perversion of its intent, would convert it into an instrument of injustice. In accordance with the needs of each generation the people must use their sovereign powers to establish and maintain equal opportunity and industrial justice, to secure which this Government was founded and without which no republic can endure. This country belongs to the people who inhabit it. Its resources, its business, its institutions and its laws should be utilized, maintained or altered in whatever manner will best promote the stability of the state, and by extension, the general interest." ::::::::::::::::::::::- Platform of the Poet Revolution, July 16, 2675 Party Structure The PRP has a system built on the input of the mass, with the decision making of the learned and proven few. Elder Statesman of the Revolution The Elder Statesman of the Revolution is the head and executive officer of the Party. He acts as the voice of the Party, and chairs the Council of Elders. In this position, the Elder Statesman holds veto power over decisions of the Council, which can only be overturned by a unanimous vote of the council or a majority vote of the entire body. This is the only time in which the vote of non-Council members is actually binding on the Party. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is the decision making body of the Party. It is comprised of Deep Party Members and Seated Members (which are voting and non-voting members, respectively), and is chaired by the Elder Statesman. It reviews all votes and referendums which come from full-party votes, debates, and then votes on the matters. These votes, unlike full-party votes, are binding on the Party itself. In matters where the Elder Statesman deems issues sensitive, referred to as sub rosa, the matter is reviewed exclusively by the Council in a non-Seated Member session. Deep Party Members Deep Party Members are long-time, respected, and proven members of the Party. They have, through the course of their involvement with the Party, shown loyalty and dedication to the Party and its ideals. They are voting members of the Council of Elders, and the sole voice on sub rosa matters. At any time, there is only thirteen Deep Party Members, each a candidate for a ministry position in the government. Currently, these Deep Party Members are: Seated Members Seated Members are non-Deep Party Members of the Party holding Parliamentary, Cabinet, Head of State, or Head of Government positions. They are speaking, but non-voting, members of the Council of Elders. In sub rosa matters, they are asked to leave the Council chambers. General Public Members General Public Members of the Party are members of the General Public who have registered as members of the Party for political and voting purposes. They do not gain voting rights within the party until the anniversary of their registration. Votes of General Public Members are restricted to non-''sub rosa'' matters. Category:Issano